Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
Related Art
A vehicle front portion structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-6545. Concretely, the vehicle front portion structure has a pair of left and right front side frames that extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction at the vehicle body front portion, and a suspension member that is mounted to the front side frames. The suspension member has a pair of left and right longitudinal members that extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction, and crash cans are joined to the front end portions of these longitudinal members respectively. Further, a front cross member that extends in the vehicle transverse direction is joined to the vehicle front portions of the longitudinal members and to the vehicle rear sides of the crash cans. Due thereto, the respective left and right longitudinal members are connected in the vehicle transverse direction. Accordingly, the bending rigidity of the suspension member itself is improved, and some of the collision load is absorbed due to the crash cans being crushed and deforming at the time of a front collision of the vehicle (hereinafter called “at the time of a front collision”).
In accordance with the structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-6545, the suspension member is formed in a substantial frame shape as seen in a vehicle plan view. Accordingly, the collision load that is applied toward the vehicle rear side at the time of a front collision is applied to the front cross member from the crash cans, and is transmitted to the longitudinal members, and, due thereto, the collision load is absorbed and the collision performance is improved. However, there is room for further improvement in further improving the bending rigidity of the suspension member and in improving the collision performance.